Janji
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Bagaimanapun, permintaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah sebuah janji bagi Sakura./sekuel 'Tanggung Jawab'/RnR/ranting T


Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

Janji By Pink Uchiha

Sekuel 'Tanggung Jawab'

.

"Warning : T+"

.

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan dedaunan yang berguguran. Di sebuah lapangan basket sesosok bocah dengan rambut emo tengah mendrible bola basket dengan penuh semangat seolah tak ada kata lelah dalam dirinya. Sementara itu sosok lain dengan rambut merah muda sepinggang tengah memegang kotak makan yang terbungkus rapi. Sesekali maniknya berbinar memandang kagum lelaki berambut emo itu.

"Waaahh Sasu-kun hebattt!" pekik gadis itu. sementara bocah berambut emo itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali medrible dengan gerakan rumit seolah memamerkan keahliannya.

Sasuke kembali mendrible bola basket dan segera melakukan lay up dan sukses mencetak angka kala bola orange itu mengelinding sempurna pada keranjang basket.

Sasuke mengusap keringatnya asal. Ia memegangi tengorokannya yang kering. Sasuke berbalik menuju gadis berambut merah muda manis yang dengan setia menonton kegiatannya dari arah tribun penonton.

"Sakura?"

"Kenapa Sasu-kun?" tanya Sakura perhatian, ia melemparkan handuk yang dengan sempurna berhasil Sasuke tangkap.

"Aku haus!" jawab Sasuke. "

Sakura menoleh ke sana-sini, mencari benda yang diinginkan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kala menemukan botol mineral yang ada di sampingnya. "Ini minumnya Sasu-kun!" kata Sakura riang sambil mengacungkan botol air mineral itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu Sasuke-kun mau apa?" tanya Sakura polos dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku mau minum susu!" jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura menghela nafas, "ya sudah, tunggu sebentar ya! biar kubelikan susu dulu!" ujar Sakura. ia beranjak namun sebuah tangan menahan pergelangannya. "Ada apa Sasu-kun?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke menyeringai, "tidak perlu!" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Lho? Kenapa Sasu-kun?"

"Tidak perlu beli jauh-jauh, kau kan punya!" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh minat yang tertuju pada err-dada-Sakura.

"Eh?"

.

.

"Sasu-kunnn!" Sakura terus merajuk pada lelaki emo di sampingnya. Sasuke mendegus cuek mengabaikan rengekan gadis merah muda itu.

"Sasu-kunnn!"

"Sasuuu-kuuunnn!"

"Iya-iya!" karena capek sendiri akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memutuskan meladeni sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Jangan ngambek lagi~~~" pinta Sakura dengan tatapan memohon. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian mengangguk sekilas dan meminum air mineral yang sejak tadi ia teguk tanpa minat.

" Hn, dasar pelit!" dengus Sasuke. Sakura terbelalak,

"Aku enggak pelitt!" bela Sakura kesal. "Sasu aja yang mintanya aneh-aneh!"

"Aku enggak minta aneh-aneh kok! Kau saja yang pelit, masa minta susu saja enggak boleh!" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tapi susu sapi kan lebih enak! Kok Sasu maunya susu punya Saku?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke melengos dengan semburat tipis di pipinya, "aku cuma penasaran, tadi waktu berangkat sekolah aku ketemu Bibi Rin sama Rei yang sedang minum susu. Kata bibi ASI itu baik buat kesehatan, terus yang punya ASI itu kan katanya cuma perempuan makanya aku mintanya sama Saku…" cerita Sasuke.

Sakura hanya melongo sejenak sampai kemudian tawa berderai dari bibirnya. "Haha… Sasu-kun lucu deh!" gadis itu menyentil kening Sasuke main-main. "ASI adanya kalo udah punya adik bayi!" terang Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya penuh minat. "Kok bisa? Darimana kamu tau?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Itu, Shizune sensei yang bilang waktu pelajaran biologi!" jawab Sakura.

"Oh, jadi harus punya adik bayi dulu ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum samar, "kalau gitu, nanti kalau kita udah punya adik bayi, Saku mau kan ngasih susunya buat aku?" pinta Sasuke. Sakura terpana. Tapi kemudian gadis itu mengangguk senang dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya, aku janji!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengusap rambut merah muda gadis kecil itu. "Makasih…"

.

.

Fin..

.

Berakhir dengan gajenya, gomen kalo kesannya menjurus banget. Ini cuma fic pelepas stress, sekaligus sekuel 'Tanggung Jawab'. Oh ya, di sini SasuSaku umurnya 11 tahun. Sebenarnya sekarang ini kalo dilhat di umur segitu aneh juga kalo mereka masing polos soal tentang-hal-begitu, tapi waktu jaman saya masih SD dulu memang rata-rata anak-anak seumuran segitu belum tahu yang 'begituan'. :D

Thanks buat pereview di fic 'Tanggung Jawab' :

Guest, **Tsuzuka 'Aita, **cho kyuyeon, Guest 2, **Aane Shun, ** neko-chan, **iya baka-san, Grengas-Snap, **mako-chan, **Neerval-Li, poetry-chan, **Guest 3, **mari-chan.41, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, nadialovely, cherrysakusasu, Fara-chan.**

**Sign, **

**Pink Uchiha**


End file.
